May Your Last Thought Be A Good One
by LilyBolt
Summary: He believed Dean... A oneshot looking at the way Sam grew to trust that his brother would always save him. Second half contains pretty big spoilers for AHBL part 1 (the first half of the season 2 finale). Not a slash.


**Author's Note: This is just a little glimpse at how Sam truly always trusts that his brother will save him. The first part takes place when Sam is about 10, and Dean is about 14. The second part takes place at the end of AHBL part 1, in Cold Oak. Reviews are more than welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, Jake, Supernatural, or spirits. :)  
**

**May Your Last Thought Be A Good One**

Sam felt his head collide with the brick wall as the spirit threw him across the room. He fell to the ground, dark spots forming at the corners of his vision. He blinked quickly, struggling against the wave of unconscious threatening to overwhelm him. He saw the flickering form of the middle aged woman approaching, a wicked grin of her face. She raised a hand that Sam noticed was holding a very rusty looking butcher's knife, and crept toward him steadily. "Nasty little boy." She cackled at Sam. "Trespassing where you don't belong!" She screeched and ran forward.

Sam scrambled to get up, but found his limbs quite unwilling to cooperate. It seemed they much preferred laying on the ground to movement. The young boy watched wide eyed as the creature closed the distance between them. And then suddenly, the spirit erupted into a brilliant orange burst of heat and light. Sam finally gave up on the fight to get off the floor, and as the darkness overtook him, he was aware only of the fact that his name seemed to be repeating itself in his head.

Of course, it wasn't in Sam's head. Dean was rushing forward, calling out to his little brother. "Sammy! Sam! Come on man! Sammy!" Dean ran forward, dropping to his knees and grabbing his little brother's face. Sam was out cold, but thankfully, Dean could tell the kid was breathing. Dean heaved a sigh of relief. Sam would be ok.

Hours later, Sam awoke to the familiar smell of musty motel blanket. He groaned, and tried to sit up. A sudden pain in his head made him stop trying. "Take it easy there dude." Dean's voice came from somewhere on the other side of the room. Suddenly Dean was there, kneeling next to Sam's bed. "W'hap'n?" Sam mumbled groggily. "Ghost bitch almost got the better of you pip-squeak." Dean teased. Sam could hear the mix of fear and relief in his brother's voice as he said the word 'almost'. "How'd y' st'p 'er?" Sam asked. "I realized she wasn't just attached to her bones. So while dad went to do the graveyard dig, I went to her old school to burn the ribbon she had won for 'exemplary instruction of students'. Apparently the chick must've felt really attached to that sucker, because it was enough to keep her around…"

Sam looked his brother in the eyes. "Thanks." He said, making sure to get the whole word out clearly. "Thought you weren't coming…" Sam's voice trailed off into a half yawn. Dean frowned. "Well that's just stupid Sammy. I'll always come. _Every damn time_." It might have been due to the concussion, but the warm feeling that Sam experienced inside at those words made him smile. He believed Dean. His brother would always be there to save him.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam felt like he was about to fall over from exhaustion as he walked away from Jake's unconscious form. He took a moment to observe his surroundings, trying to formulate a plan. He couldn't help but wish his brother were here. The company would be nice on the inevitable long trek back to civilization…

At that moment two figures appeared in the distance. One of them was calling his name as loud as it could. "Dean!" Sam replied, almost laughing at his brother's timing. Dean had come for him. And then something changed."Sammy, behind you!" the urgency in Dean's voice made Sam pause, before a searing pain unlike any he had experienced ripped through him, and he fell to his knees.

"Noo!" Dean voice was all around him, but it was getting fainter. Arms were holding him up now, but Sam couldn't imagine why. He was tired and sore. He wanted to lie down, not kneel there… "Gotta take care of my pain in the ass little brother…" Dean's words drifted into Sam's ears, soft and distant. Sam smiled inwardly. Because he knew Dean was there to take care of him. To save him, like always. _Every damn time._ The memory of that moment with Dean was his last cohesive thought. And then darkness overtook him.


End file.
